


Busy Bee

by Dramatiics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatiics/pseuds/Dramatiics
Summary: Slight case of mistaken identity.





	Busy Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this one will actually be (or if I will even continue this), but I originally wrote this for a writing class I was taking a few months ago. And although I absolutely hated that class and me never want to write again, I really enjoyed creating this little scene.

Whoever said New York is the place where dreams are made, has obviously never been to New York. It’s busy, it’s dirty, there are entirely too many people, and it’s insanely expensive! How Sam has been able to survive in this city so long is beyond Dean. But then again, his brother is a lawyer, so he’s sure his brother’s hefty salary has something to do with it.

Dean navigates the busy sidewalk of Times Square, snaking his way through the crowd of tourists; nearly colliding with someone holding a recently purchased hot dog from one of the many street vendors. Dean is dressed in his favorite navy-blue  suit;  his hope had been that it would give him enough confidence to do well in his interview. It hadn’t work.

Dean has about two hours to waste until his brother gets off work and they can head to Sam’s favorite furniture store outside of the city. After a long discussion, Sam convinced Dean that there is no need to look for his own place, and he could stay with Sam  as long as  he needed. Dean  has to  admit, it’s a bit weird living with his brother again after all their years apart but he figures they both need to be around each other right now. Plus, it’s not like his brother doesn’t have the space. Sam got very lucky in scoring a very spacious four-bedroom limestone townhouse in the Upper East Side.

Dean ducks into a quaint looking coffee shop called ‘Busy Bee’ to wait for his brother. The coffee shop is decorated in soft yellows, whites, browns, and of course little honeybees. It kind of reminds Dean of his kitchen growing up. His mom had decorated it in soft colors and instead of honeybees, it was roosters. They had roosters everywhere, she said it reminded her of growing up on the farm with her dad.

The place is  pretty crowded  for four in the afternoon, so it takes a moment before he is able to place his coffee order. The menu is full of cute and creative names for their drinks, Dean orders the most basic thing on the menu, a ‘ Buzzin  Black’ and a honey oat muffin. The young woman at the register quickly fills his order and sends him off with a ‘bee- utiful  day.” Dean doesn’t know how she can say that with such a straight face. He peers around the room and locates a spot near the  back-left  corner of the shop, next to the window.

If a year and a half ago, someone would have asked Dean to describe what his five year plan looked like; it would not have included abruptly quitting his job of eight years, interviewing for a new job, living with his brother, and chasing after his childhood dream. It also wouldn’t have included the unexpected death of his parents.

Dean remembers how hysterical his brother sounded on the phone, when he told him that their parents had passed away.  They had been hit by a drunk driver while on their way home from dinner. His mother, Mary died during surgery and his father, John passed instantly on impact.

He remembers all of the talks he had with his parents over the years about him choosing a career that would provide him with financial stability that would teach him the value of a dollar, and provide him his own healthcare but really Dean didn’t need to worry about any of that. His parents were beyond wealthy, could-probably-buy-a-small-island wealthy. Well maybe not actually buy an island but they were all very well off. Both Dean and his brother got a very sizable inheritance when they graduated college, and even more after their parent’s sudden death.     

It was the sudden loss of his parents that propelled Dean into abruptly leaving his job and gave him the courage to chase after his passion. From a young age, Dean always enjoyed creating stories to entertain his loved ones. He also really loved cooking. Ever since he was old enough to reach the stove, he was in the kitchen preparing an old family recipe or creating a new dish for others to try.

It wasn’t until a few years ago that Dean realized he could combine the two into one great passion, food blogging. Even with the mocking from his little brother, Dean has taken to always carrying a notebook and pen with him. Sam finds it ridiculous that Dean is willing to do double the work of writing just because he likes the feeling of physically writing things out. Dean feels like it allows him to be more creative and offers a personal touch to his writings that he just doesn’t get when he’s typing on a keyboard.

Dean takes a sip of coffee and a bite of his muffin and instantly feels the need to write about it. He pulls out his small blue notebook and pen from his bag and begins hastily describing the flavor rush he’s just experienced. He’s gotten so caught up in his writing that he doesn’t notice that he finished off the last of his coffee. Just as he’s about to make his way back in line for a refill, a  dark-haired  man quickly walks up to his table and sets down a fresh cup.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, things have been a little hectic here today. One of my pastry chefs called in sick this morning and then one of our front counter staff had to leave early for a family emergency.” The  dark-haired  man quickly says before he takes a seat across from Dean.  

“Umm, no. Just finished up this one,” Dean holds up his empty coffee cup. He’s not too sure why the man is sitting down in front of him, but he did mention that he’s had a hectic day.

“Perfect. My name is Castiel.” Castiel holds out his hand in greeting, Dean gives it a cursory shake. “If you don’t mind, I just need a few minutes to review your resume before we can start the interview. This is actually my first time getting a chance to really sit down all day.” It’s then that Dean notices wayward sprinkles of flour peppered all over his clothing and face. There even seems to be a little on his ear and in his hair, Dean wonders how he managed to get it all the way up there. He finally notices that Castiel is holding a manila folder full of what he assumes to be someone’s resume.

“Oh, I think you have the wrong person. I’m not here for an interview.”

The other man looks confused, “You’re not?”

Dean shakes his head, “Nope, just here for the coffee. Which is amazing by the way.”

“Oh.” Castiel says. If Dean were mistaken, the other man looks kind of disappointed.

“Sorry.”

“Oh, no. I should be the one apologizing. I saw you were in a suit and just assumed. Like I said, it’s been a crazy day.”

“I bet. Hey why don’t you take a minute and just get your bearings. Maybe give the guy a call, see if he showed up, maybe you can reschedule with him?” Dean offers.

“That’s actually very helpful advice thank you.” Castiel pulls out his cell phone and dials the other guys’ number. Dean pulls out his own phone as well and checks his email, trying to give the guy a semblance of privacy. Staring back are two rejection emails from what he thought were promising interviews. Looks like he’s going to be asking his brother to stop by the liquor store on their way home.  

He’s moved onto a game of Candy Crush when he hears a quiet swear coming from Castiel. Dean looks at him questioningly. “My other interview, well my actual interview I should say, found a job somewhere else.”

“That’s tough. Sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah me too.”  Castiel  sinks further into his seat, “you wouldn’t be looking for a  job,  would you? It’s an assistant manager position.” He says jokingly.

“Actually I am. But I don’t have any food service experience.”

Castiel’s eyes light up, “That’s okay! Tell me a little about yourself.”

   



End file.
